This invention relates to brackets that are held in place on a smooth surface by means of suction cups. More particularly, it relates to formed rod bracket elements that are formed in a manner such that when the invention is in use a portion of the bracket element becomes a fulcrum resting upon the flattened surface of the suction cup at a point generally below the central hub of the suction cup to which hub the bracket element is attached. A variety of bracket elements are contemplated such as for use in supporting potted plants, vases, candles, and small platforms or shelves, or in suspending hanging articles such as hanging plants or ornamental objects and bird feeding devices.
It has become common practice to use suction cups to support various objects from substantially vertical smooth surfaces. Much of this practice has relied upon simple hooks formed of wire and attached to the hub of the suction cup either by wrapping the wire around the hub, imbedding it in the hub, securing it to the hub with a screw fastener, or by way of insert into a hole penetrating at least part way through the hub. In most of the common practice, the hook or point of attachment for the article being supported is in close proximity to the supporting vertical surface. In such practice, it is extremely awkward to functionally suspend a three-dimensional article whose maximum dimensions as projected on a horizontal plane make free-hanging suspension of the article from such a point of attachment impossible. It is desirable to effect this three-dimensional article suspension and/or support from a support surface employing a suction cup and extended rod support members.
Throughout this disclosure (including the claims related hereto), the term "formed rod" carriers expanded meaning: for the purposes of this disclosure, it is our intent to include within this term articles made by any forming process, whether performed at normal room temperatures or at elevated temperatures and whether the material from which they are made is metal wire, metal, glass, or plastic rods, metal, glass, or plastic tubing, or combinations thereof, including such materials reinforced with particulate, fibrous, or fibroid fillers; in resin- or plastic-containing materials we include articles formed by bending processes performed prior to, as well as after the final curing of the resin within the definition of "formed rod". Thus we also include materials formed by molding processes, such as by injection molding. Similarly, throughout this disclosure (including the claims relating hereto), the word "rod" carries an expanded meaning that includes all of the various materials of construction described in this paragraph and other suitable materials.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a formed rod bracket for attachment on a single suction cup by means of an integral loop around the hub of said suction cup with a groove or boss thereon, which bracket comprises an open or closed loop or loop portion capable of supporting a potted plant therein somewhat remote in a horizontal direction from the point of support on the supporting surface, which loop may take a shape that is generally circular or generally polygonal such as square, hexagonal, or octagonal, for examples.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a formed rod bracket for attachment on a single suction cup by means of an integral loop around the hub of said suction cup with a groove or boss thereon, which bracket is capable of supporting, by means of a hook or other rod configuration terminal end, an article such as a plant, a vase, a candle, a shelf, an ornamental object, or a bird feeding device, which article is supported at a location somewhat remote in a horizontal direction from the point of support on the supporting surface, and which bracket is made from a single length of rod and is formed to provide a fulcrum that rests upon the flattened disc of the suction cup to provide additional support and stability for the object supported by the bracket.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a formed rod bracket for attachment on a single suction cup by means of an integral loop around the hub of said suction cup with, a groove or boss thereon, which bracket is capable of supporting, by means of hooks or other rod configuration terminal ends, two or more articles--articles such as plants, vases, candles, shelves, ornamental objects, or bird feeding devices--at two or more different locations, each somewhat remote in a horizontal direction from the point of support on the smooth supporting surface to which the suction cup is attached, which bracket is made of a single length of rod and formed to provide a fulcrum that rests upon the flattened disc of the suction cup to provide additional support and stability for the objects supported by the bracket.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a formed rod bracket for attachment on a single suction cup by means of an integral loop around the hub of said suction cup with a groove or boss thereon, which bracket comprises two open or closed loops or loop portions, each capable of supporting a potted plant therein at a location somewhat remote in a horizontal direction from the point of support on the smooth supporting surface to which the suction cup is attached, which loops may take a shape that is generally circular or generally polygonal such, as square, hexagonal, or octagonal, for examples.
It is a further object of this invention to provide in any of the other objects of this invention the additional feature of the use of rod having at least one flat surface, including rod that has a polygonal cross section (such as triangular, quadrilateral, pentagonal, hexagonal, etc.), for forming at least the stem portions of the formed rod bracket parts thereof, the formed rod suction cup mounting part having a stem portion being a separate part from the formed rod hook, loop, partial loop, shelf support, or other bracket configuration part having a stem portion; and a hollow sleeve device having at least one flat internal surface for cooperative slideable engagement of the stem portions of the two formed rod parts to serve as a coupling for the substantially axial joining of said stem portions to form a non-rotatable, but axially adjustable and detachable bracket assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide in any of the other objects of this invention the additional feature of a detachable spring clip that serves as a sway control device to help to hold the hub of the suction cup, and any bracket of this invention attached thereto, substantially perpendicular to the supporting surface. The head of this clip also serves as an internal hub expander to tighten the grip of the hub upon the hub loop of the bracket.
It is a further object of this invention to provide in any of the other objects of this invention the additional feature wherein, when the suction cup is attached to a smooth supporting surface and the bracket is in a no-load condition, the integral loop around the hub is inclined toward the supporting surface such that when the maximum rated load is applied on the bracket said bracket pivots on its fulcrum point and the integral loop around the hub assumes an orientation substantially parallel to said supporting surface, thereby to obtain optimal performance from the suction cup.